The Seven Deadly Sins
by Ridley Silverlake
Summary: Pride, sloth, greed, envy, wrath, gluttony and, of course, lust. All in which Natsume Hyuuga has no control over himself.
1. Pride

_**Pride**__ • Sloth • Greed • Envy • Wrath • Gluttony • Lust_

**The Seven Deadly Sins**  
by Ridley Silverlake

He was a special star, a valued member of the Dangerous Ability class, an honor student in the middle school division, and greatly loved by his female classmates. He was Natsume Hyuuga.

Then there was a special significant other who held up to be almost the same level as he; but he found himself ashamed of the fact that he had accepted this person into his life.

How he ended up wrapped around this person's finger was beyond his comprehension. All he knew was that letting this get out there—having other people know about their affairs, earning strange looks because of it, and having him and his status looked down upon—would be terrible for his reputation.

He was Natsume Hyuuga, the Black Cat, and he wouldn't have put his reputation on the line for anything or anyone. But this wasn't just anything or anyone—this was Tsubasa Andou.


	2. Sloth

_Pride • __**Sloth**__ • Greed • Envy • Wrath • Gluttony • Lust_

**The Seven Deadly Sins**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Natsume had a habit of wanting things—a lot of things—but had absolutely no drive to get any of it for himself. He was accustomed to having everything placed at his feet by everyone, be it because they feared him or because they claimed to be in love with him. His friends would submit to his every request, no matter how demanding; and girls would attend to his every need—or lack thereof—no matter how stupid their actions would seem.

Needless to say, it was hardly any different when it came to Tsubasa. Not only didn't he have to get up on his own two feet to feel pampered and wanted, but he didn't even have to ask either. Why Tsubasa would even put up with his bullshit, Natsume didn't know.

One thing was for sure, though: when it involved matters in the bedroom, Natsume never got what he wanted if he didn't beg. And, boy, did he want a lot.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow. These chapters are really short. OTL I didn't expect them to be this way. Haha! Oh well. XD


	3. Greed

_Pride • Sloth • __**Greed**__ • Envy • Wrath • Gluttony • Lust_

**The Seven Deadly Sins**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Natsume loved his Special Star status, it gave him the privilege to have what other students didn't have. He loved that he was in the Dangerous Ability class, it gave him a sense of power. He loved having friends, but not as much as he loved having girls practically kiss his feet. But none of that was enough. He wanted more without even knowing what more he could have.

However, he would never accept it if he couldn't get what he wanted, whether or not he knew what he desired.

But he did know. He knew what he wanted; he would just never admit it. But he would also never be able to stand not having him.

His desires overpowered his pride. Natsume wanted a lot of things, and Tsubasa was the one thing that could give him everything he would never admit he wanted.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I personally didn't like this chapter very much, but... yes. OTL Haha!


	4. Envy

_Pride • Sloth • Greed • __**Envy**__ • Wrath • Gluttony • Lust_

**The Seven Deadly Sins**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Tsubasa Andou was, just like the fire Alice, popular with the ladies, but that never got under Natsume's skin. How could he even be bothered to concern himself with Tsubasa's popularity if he himself had fans of his own? If anything, it troubled him that Tsubasa could have had the same amount of attention that he got from their girl classmates.

However, there _were_ a couple of nuisances that liked to stand in Natsume's way—one of which was more infuriating than the other.

Misaki Harada was loud, inquisitive, and irritatingly charming. Natsume couldn't blame Tsubasa for being attached to her, but that didn't mean he wasn't bothered by it. Nothing about her was likable at all; but the fact that she very so often liked to inflict pain on Tsubasa just when the pair started to get on Natsume's nerves was enough to let her off the hook.

Mikan Sakura, however—the infuriatingly cheerful, clingy little kouhai of Tsubasa's—was a whole different story.


	5. Wrath

_Pride • Sloth • Greed • Envy • __**Wrath**__ • Gluttony • Lust_

**The Seven Deadly Sins**  
by Ridley Silverlake

"Why do you let her get to you? She's sweet, and she just wants to spend time with me before I graduate," Tsubasa said. How was it supposed to help, though, if that was the same excuse he used _every_ damn time?

Tsubasa knew he was being the better person for not allowing such great anger from Natsume get in the way of their little amour.

Natsume, on the other hand, believed he was the better person for not arguing, while his rage, building up in him, slowly filled every inch of his being. He liked to remain silent, and Tsubasa knew perfectly well what that meant.

There was only one way to placate an infuriated Natsume, and, to Tsubasa's delightful advantage, it proved to be an extremely easy task. All it took was a little push, his back against something—anything—, Tsubasa's hands in all the right places, and the perfect meeting of two lips.


	6. Gluttony

_Pride • Sloth • Greed • Envy • Wrath • __**Gluttony**__ • Lust_

**The Seven Deadly Sins**  
by Ridley Silverlake

There was never an idle moment when he was with Tsubasa; there were never moments when they talked a lot, either. Most of their time was spent doing what they did best together.

The bed, the couch, the floor, the table, the kitchen counter... Neither of them could get enough.

Tsubasa drove him crazy, that was a fact. Natsume couldn't stand how he could smile at everything and anything. He couldn't stand how Tsubasa could have him wrapped around his finger without even trying. He couldn't stand how he still liked to be around girls. He couldn't stand how he was such a tease.

He hated him—no, he _loathed_ him—and he was definitely getting too much of him. But too much never even seemed like enough.


	7. Lust

_Pride • Sloth • Greed • Envy • Wrath • Gluttony • __**Lust**_

**The Seven Deadly Sins**  
by Ridley Silverlake

A single look at Tsubasa and something, he wasn't even sure what, but something always took over. Something that made him ache, causing him to feel nothing but torn between this urge and his voice of sense that he always failed to listen to.

Was it love?

More often than not, Natsume would find himself being slammed hard up against the wall; Tsubasa's hands everywhere, sending shivers in more places than one. At that moment, neither of them bother to think.

They were not in love.

Their hands, their feet, their lips, and every other part of them move at the same pace, and their bodies press perfectly together. Taking it slow was never even an option.

Wrapped in each other's arms, each moving in harmony with the other; there was no better way to prove that they were well-matched.

This was not love.

Then, as if on cue, they both find themselves at their peak. Moans are heard, names are screamed, and everything turns white as they release. And when the world finally resurfaces, with one still atop the other, Natsume receives one last touch on his lips and Tsubasa takes his leave.

There was no love.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I got feels as well. 8) Haha! I haven't finished a multi-chaptered fic in _ages_. I don't even know if this counts, because there's no plot and the chapters are really short, but I finished it nonetheless... in less than a week, even! 8D *proud*

Leave me some love. :)

_Ridley Silverlake_

_x_


End file.
